Alice in Underland
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: Alice thinks she has returend to the place she knew. This time its a cruel,dark place.Everyone has turned against her.Meanwhile there is a warrant out for Alice's arrest.Will she get out of prison or will she meet her end at the hands of the red queen?
1. Prologue

Alice in Underland

Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

The sun rose above the England sky, as the people in a small town outside of London, began to wake. It was going to be a glories day the towns people could feel it. The bells began to ring through the many streets of Birchwood. The spring air filled the streets as the towns people breathed it in. Spring had just sprung upon the small town. The birds began to sing happily, while the flower buds had finally begun to bloom into lovely flowers. Spring time was the best time for this small town.

On the corner of Pelton and Stafford Street sat a small white house with dark blue shutters. The small doll house, like home had a white fence surrounding it, a wide path led up to the big porch at which a few rocking chairs sat waiting for someone to sit in them. The back yard was full of beautiful red and white roses, with a few trees along the side. On the second floor was an open window with the curtains blowing softly in the breeze. A young girl could be heard humming a pretty melody as her blue crystal eyes looked into her vanity mirror, while she began brushing her beautiful, long blond hair.

While she was brushing her hair a baby bird had flown through her window and landed on her shoulder.

"Well how are you?" the girl asked looking at the bird. All the bird did was chirp with happiness. The girl laughed "I will take that as good." She said putting her index finger on top of the birds head.

"Alice could you please come down stairs there are a few people I want you to meat." Anna Elizabeth said with a smile upon her lovely face. "Don't you look pretty my dear. That dark blue is very good on you." The lady had dark brown hair with light blue eyes. Her skin was like procaine it was as soft and smooth as ever. Her small body wore a long red dress with her hair up in a small bun. She was dressed as if for a very special occasion…maybe for a party perhaps? Who's to say really?

The girl looked over at the woman with a smile upon her lovely face. "Yes mother I shall be down in a moment." Alice said as the bird on her shoulder flew out the door. "Wasn't that just lovely mother?" Alice asked her mother. Her mother smiled "yes it is my dear." Anna said. "Five minutes Alice." Her mother left closing the door behind her. Alice went back to brushing her lovely hair with her reflection looking back at her through the mirror. Alice put the brush down, then she touched the siliver locket that hung around her neck. Who did her mother want her to meat? Could it be some of her fathers friends or her mothers? Alice would soon find out. With one last look in the mirror she headed down stairs to meat the people.

It has been eighteen long years since that faithful day when a little Alice fell down a rabbit hole, and as she readied to go meet the mystery guests she thought to herself if she would ever do so again?

**A/N:** So what do you think? I hope you like it. Let me know. Thanks:)


	2. Chapter 1: Lets take a trip

Chapter 1:

While Alice made her way down the wooden staircase passing a few pictures on a wall of her as a child, she saw her parents, and three other people she had never seen before. Could these be the people her mother was talking about? The clicking of Alice's black shoe's, could be heard as she made her way across the wooden floor. On hearing this Mr. and Mrs. Barrett along with the guest stopped talking and turned towards Alice.

"Alice there are a few people me and your mother would like you to meat." Andrew Barrett said with a grin upon his handsome face. This man wore a dark gray suit which sat off his blue eyes along with his light blond hair. He stood rather tall standing next to her mother, 6'1 to tell it straight.

"Alright father." Alice said with a smile upon her lovely face. Alice had always been a daddy's girl. Ever since she could remember she had her parents wrapped around her little finger but her father more so then her mother. It was very easy being her parent's favorite child. After all her older brother Leon was away in training for the army, so it was very easy to be her parent's favorite. Alice always smiled to herself when she got whatever she wanted. It wasn't that she was a spoiled brat of a child or anything, but her parent's had come a long way since she was born.

Back when her parent's had just gotten married they had very little money. They were living in a two room apartment in some other part of England. Elizabeth's parents had died of a flu epidemic back when she was a young girl. She was placed at an orphanage with 25 other children, so Andrew's parents tried to help out every little bit, but it was never enough the payment for the apartment was 200 Euro's each month. It had gotten to the point where Elizabeth said she would go out and find work, but Andrew declined saying that she had to stay home and take care of Leon. Andrew ended up getting a job at a coal mind just a few miles out of town. As his job went on he fell very ill and couldn't take on the job for a few weeks, so during that time Elizabeth took care of him and took on a job below their small home, washing clothes for a small pay of 3 Euro's a week. It wasn't much but it began to pay for the rent and put food on the table. After a few weeks Andrew went back to work only to find that he had been fired from his job, so he went to work at the local bank. From then on he worked his way up the latter. By the time Alice was born they lived in a two story home with the best of everything.

Alice's mind floated back to where and what her parents wanted her to hear. "Alice this is Edward and Amelia Reed." Elizabeth said waving her hand towards the two standing next to her.

The man wore a brown suit with his black hair slicked back with his green eyes showing brightly. Edward stood 5'11, his figure fairly skinny he looked rather sick, his skin a light color. His wife looked very pleasant. Amelia was a rather short woman 5'3; she seemed mean so it appeared to Alice. Her red dress hit her knees with little gold shoes on. Her red hair was held back with little gold clips with little red hearts on them.

"It's nice to meet you Alice." Edward said sticking out his hand to Alice.

Alice took his hand with hers. "I'm very happy to know you." Alice said with a smile.

"Yes of course you are dear." Amelia said with scale upon her lovely face.

Why was this lady being this way towards her? She had never done anything to her. She didn't even know her. Alice just shook it off with no worries.

"And this Alice is Oliver Reed." Elizabeth said looking towards the man to the far right.

This man she called Oliver was rather tall just like his father. His dark green suit stuck out against his fiery red hair along with his green eyes popping out as well and that was no lie. When he smiled his rather nasty, yellow colored teeth showed. Alice began to get a little sick to her stomach. Why did her parents want her to meet HIM for? He wasn't cute at all way far from it.

"It's nice to meet you Alice." Oliver said kissing her hand.

Alice pulled her hand back rather quickly. "Uh... it's nice to meet you as well." That was all she could get out of her mouth. She was afraid that if anything else came out she would regret saying.

"Well now that we have all met Alice why don't we tell her why we are here." Edward said clapping his hands together with excitement

"Tell me what?" Alice asked with fear growing in her lovely voice. Her heart began to beat rather fast.

Andrew and Elizabeth looked at one another. They knew they had to tell Alice what was going on. Her father took a deep breath then spoke a few seconds later.

"Alice Oliver is your…husband." Andrew looked at his daughter.

"Will you marry me Alice?" Oliver said taking her hand once again.

Alice stood there motionless. She couldn't breathe nor could she move. Everything began to run together. What did her father mean new husband? None of this made any sense. She had never met this man in all her life. No she wasn't going to go through this, not even if her parents forced her to do so.

"Well Alice, answer this young man." Elizabeth said looking at her daughter with her arms crossed.

"Well…I…" Alice turned and ran up the stairs to her room and shut the door.

"She's just glad that is all." Andrew said with a nerves smile.

Alice stood against her door so no one could get in. She closed her eyes and lad her head back against the door breathing heavily. Her hand fell on the small lock, within moments her door was locked. Looking over at her bed she saw her cat Dinah sitting there looking over at her with sad eyes. Alice made her way over to her bed and sat in the middle of it. She drew Dinah in her lap and rubbed her head rather softly.

"Oh Dinah what am I going to do?" Alice asked her cat of which she had for many years.

The ginger colored cat just meowed like she was trying to say something.

"How could you understand what I'm going through let alone understand what I am saying." Alice said with a sad sigh. Tears began to fill her lovely blue eyes. Before she could wipe them away they fell on Dinah's head. She shook her head as if she was scared of what just fell from above. Dinah looked up to see that Alice had started crying. Her sobs could be head outside her window as the wind blew in the breeze.

Oh how Alice wished there was someone she could talk to. If only there…of course Wonderland. Why hadn't Alice thought of that before? It had been such a long time since she had been there eight years at least.

That's what Alice decided she would do she would go to Wonderland. Surly there was someone she could talk to there. Why there was the mad hatter, the white rabbit and so many others that would listen to her.

She put her cat back down on the bed and looked at her with a smile. "Dinah I know where I am going." Alice told her cat.

Alice made her way to the door, when all of a sudden she felt something clawing at her feet. Alice looked down to see her cat. "Dinah you're going to have to staying here I'm. You stay here and keep watch over everything."

The cat just looked up at her and went back to the bed. Alice opened the door slowly and easy. She pocked her head out the door to see if anyone was there. It was all clear. Alice made her way down the stairs yet again. She listened carefully to see if she could hear her parents and the Reeds talking. Not a word, so Alice raced down the stairs and out the back door she went/.

Looking and looking for the rabbit hole, but sadly Alice couldn't find it. "It has to be around her somewhere." Alice asked herself as she continued to look.

"I can't believe I'm late again." A voice came moments later.

Alice dashed behind a nearby tree thinking it was the Reeds leaving. To her surprise it was the white rabbit. It had been quit sometime since she had last seen him. However, this time he seemed different. He was not just dressed different but looked different as well.

Alice came out from behind the tree yelling his name "White rabbit, white rabbit over here." She waved towards him but he didn't seem to notice. "White rabbit don't you remember who I am?" she asked. This time the rabbit looked towards her. To her horror the rabbit looked evil and mean. His eyes where very different, they were black with a little red tint to them. Whatever the reason was Alice intended to follow him, follow him down to Wonderland yet again.

**A/N: **This chapter is much longer then the other:) What do you think? I hope I get more reviews. Keep them coming. Thanks. Oh and what do you think Alice will find when she gets the Wonderland?


End file.
